Omen (The brightest light in the darkest hour)
by frostflame3000
Summary: "I didn't know whether I was running towards something or running away from something. I couldn't figure out what that "something" was." Cody and Samey are two close friends who knew each other for countless years. But the foreshadowing events that take place changes both their lives forever, as they are forced to reveal their dark pasts affecting both their innocent lives forever.
1. Prologue

_"You're like the cup of coffee that I have to drink every morning. You keep me going when I'm not sure I have it in me. You keep me up from giving up on everything."_

 **Prologue - Revelations**

 _Cody's POV:_

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. As I was walking through the school corridors, everyone had their eyes glued to me. Delirious.

A burning desperation desolated inside of me.

My walking changed into jogging.

My jogging changed into running.

Running turned into a full-on sprint.

I didn't know whether I was running towards something or running away from something. I couldn't figure out what that "something" was.

Was I out of my state of mind?

Did I just have the audacity to do something so stupid that it was worthy of consideration for the whole school to carelessly gossip on?

I didn't care anymore. My façade, that protected my true self was broken.

For all of this time, it was me, myself and I against the whole world. No one. My silence was just another word for my pain.

I knew I had to get out of this realm… I needed to find my safe haven.

 _End POV:_

A certain someone was crying miserably in the background of all the blinding attention. Someone who inevitably cared for him. Someone who never realized the significance he brought to this person and some other hidden figure who left and was never coming back. It hurt when their eyes opened and saw the bigger picture staring fervently back at them. Mocking them. It was a revelation that hit this someone so much harder than they had ever anticipated.

It was all too late…


	2. Chapter 0: A New Hope

**Part 1: Nostalgic**

 **Chapter 0: A New Hope**

 _"Where flowers bloom, so does hope."_

 ** _10 years ago:_**

 _Cody's POV:_

The sweltering heat drowned me in a pool of my own sweat. I was not happy. First of all, it was the middle of summer. Literally. Not the beginning. Not the end. It was _right_ in the middle (Seriously). And that is when the weather was forecasted to be at its very worst. The heat was suffocating, radiant and overwhelming, no exaggerations whatsoever. Secondly, my parents needed to discuss some _supposing_ issues that my innocent self-was totally unaware of. So, in that very unfair case, they forced me to go outside and meet new friends or do other crap. Yes, I was always an introvert who sucked balls with social skills. But still, I was only 9 years old. I needed some justice here. Because what is life without justice? No justice meant no video games (Well that's what it meant to me).

I was riding my bike back and forth along the vertically displaced street that I lived on. Heck, I still needed training wheels (don't judge me, I was no pro. Playing Mario Kart doesn't have its perks when it comes to physical recreation, and bike riding skills).

I looked down at my wheels examining the dark shadows with a downcast face. If only I had someone to play with...

 _End POV_

 _Samey's POV_

I was stuck in the back seat with all of our packed stuff smothering me like an avalanche. I was mad, yet I didn't show it. Ever since I was born, my twin sister, Amy, made my life a living hell. She was always one step ahead of me. My parents cared for her more than me. She was the idol while I was the forgotten. It sucked, but I guess that's how life goes: an endless cycle of misfortunes and once in a blue moon, die-hard happiness. I always looked at the bright side no matter what. I always waited patiently for that golden opportunity that might only have the odds of one in a million, but I didn't care. I waited patiently. I wanted to be full of optimism because I wanted to make others feel good and know that there will always be someone who will be there for them no matter what. But I am so shy and sensitive that I would flinch even if a ball was casually tossed at me. At my old school, I was constantly bullied due to these reasons. I could never change them no matter what. My 1 minute older sister had full leverage over me and ruined all of my confidence. But I still hoped for a change. I guess these thoughts about the ramifications of life fill your mind when you are looking outside of the window of your family's minivan, listening to woeful tunes five hours straight on a road trip to Toronto.

And then this happened. This was the day where I met someone who would change my life forever...

 _End POV_

 _Cody's POV_

It has been three hours since I was deadlocked outside of my house. I was sitting on my front porch feeling pretty sullen. Maybe it was the heat that changed my mood. Maybe it was not. I was completely bored with nothing to do or no one to hang out with. I just sat there. Silent. Millions of thoughts overwhelmed my mind. What if there were new kids coming to Westmore Primary next year? To me, new kids mean new opportunities to make friends. Everyone hates me for some reason. They think that I am a nuisance to hang around. Also, I get called names, because of my repertoire of technology skills. Ever since I helped this new guy named Michael Foster with his laptop to configure some settings and crap to make his device run faster, I was labeled the "tech geek" by the majority of my class. But hey! It is a pretty savvy name if you ask me.

Suddenly, I heard the roar of a car making a sharp turn around our street's corner, only to stop by on the adjacent street. Williams St. 'That's weird' I thought. I never expected anyone to drive by our street. Ever since my father has created this thriving technology online business many years ago (before I was born), we've been living the high life. I never really bragged about our capital. Well, only on some occasions. I've tried to use it to score points with the ladies. I don't think that they seem to have cracked the code, so I've pretty much given up on trying to do that since I've been rejected about twenty or so times in a row. Clean Streak.

I was interested to investigate the car that has just parked by the house that labeled: "Sold". It was a pretty damn nice car that they had. Mercedes. Maybe it is one of my father's business partners. Maybe it was someone who lived overseas for their whole lives. Maybe it was someone who had a gaming company. Maybe it... May-

I then saw her...

The girl who always lifted my heart when the rest of me was down...

The girl who never gave up on me...

 _End POV_

 **And there it is guys! My first chapter (Well it doesn't really count ^_^)**

 **I've been wanting to write this story for ages, but I never had any decent ideas or the inspiration to do so. But now I am willing to write this Cody x Sammy? Fic!**

 **To be brutally honest, I seriously ship these two together. I don't know why, but I feel that there is this massive chemistry and connection between the two that are missing. My goal of this story is to find that chemistry.**

 **This chapter is very short, like my prologue. I promise that my chapters will be longer.**

 **As the story goes, I am hoping to write over 100k words, because I would like this story to leave a legacy behind that represents Cody and Sammy's interesting relationship.**

 **I would love to hear some feedback from you guys.**

 **Thanks :)**

 **\- frosty**


	3. Important Update!

**Important Message:**

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait!

I was too lazy to do anything and I had school and other commitments.

I will upload the next chapter before next week.

Stay tuned for the next chapter ;D

\- frosty


End file.
